The present disclosure relates generally to optical components and associated assemblies. In particular, assemblies and associated methods are described that facilitate evaluation of optical components prior to commercial use, such as in a high bandwidth environment.
Optoelectronic communication systems and optical components, often utilized in data centers, are often configured to transmit signals over optical waveguides. These optoelectronic communication systems may utilize separate circuitry that facilitates the transmissions along the optical cables using one or more transducers, transceivers, photodiodes, lenses, and the like. For example, modern optoelectronic communication systems may utilize vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) as optical transmitters/transducers that convert electrical signals to optical signals for transmission through optical waveguides.
Often, the high costs associated with producing optoelectronic communication systems are determined in large part by the high manufacturing and testing costs associated with optical components utilized therein. Particularly, ensuring the success rate of optical transceivers, photodiodes, VCSELs, and the like by monitoring and evaluating operational parameters prior to commercial use often requires expensive testing procedures. The inventors have identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional optical component assemblies and associated testing procedures. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.